


花开傍柳(下)

by ganche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	花开傍柳(下)

有人说过，当一个人心中没有爱恋，无从牵挂，是最自由自在，也是最美的。  
可云雷不行。  
云雷心里是被填满的，或者说曾经也是有挂念的。  
他小时候常攀上二楼盘桓的绿萝，藏在密密麻麻的枝叶里，偷偷望着郭老爷在院子里练功喊嗓子。师父有时候是一个人，有时候和师兄弟一起。可是从来不带他。  
他闹了几次委屈，都被郭老爷有意忽视或者软硬兼施镇压，云雷才终于冷了心。  
这是第一次深深的失望。  
直到那次云雷故意挑了师父在家的时间，躲在被窝里唱太平歌词。他看着师父假装愤怒的把他从被窝里拎出，脸上的喜色却掩饰不住。他知道，自己成功了。  
老爷第二天吃饭的时候高兴的宣布要教他太平歌词，惠姐在旁边一脸欣慰。云雷却低头喝着碗里的汤一言不发，  
他不过是喜欢有一把好嗓子的人罢了，他暗暗的想。

这话到了今天也是不假，云雷站在卧室，远远的眺望二楼书房，脑海里突然冒出这句话。他侧过耳听着书房外传来的阵阵鸟鸣，心里却毫无波澜。  
书房露台的柱子顶挂着两对不知什么木编的笼子，老爷平日里最爱的两只画眉在缝隙里躁动的窜来窜去，啼声凄婉。  
老爷经常把一句话挂嘴边，雷霆雨露，俱是天恩。如今这两只鸟儿也是受尽了天恩，在雨里被淋了个透，平日里把他们捧在手心恨不得怕化了主人却没来拯救它们。  
真会糟践东西，云雷压低了声音骂到。  
左思右想，叹了一口气，他还是关了窗户撑着一把伞出了楼。书房是独立的二层小楼，外面有旋梯直通二楼的露台。云雷费力的登上雨天打着滑的大理石楼梯，一步一步向上迈去，前日里被老爷鞭出伤依旧撕裂一般的疼。他几乎扶着腰一步一步的蹭完了最后几级台阶。  
他终于站在了露台上，上面已经有人了。  
老爷负手站在那里，一动不动的望着那两只淋了雨，嗓子又近乎嘶哑的画眉，衣衫尽湿，却是连伞也不打。  
他连忙上前去，将伞移到老爷头顶，方才在楼下，由于柱子的遮挡，竟不曾发现他也在露台。  
“姐夫，你这是为何?…………快进去，别受凉! ”他的声音在暴雨里被散了个七七八八。  
郭老爷转过头来，雨水顺着肉桃流到他短粗的脖颈里，双眼一片猩红。  
“师父!……”  
云雷下意识心里一惊，  
老爷却没有说话，定定的凝视了他一会儿，慢慢的说:  
“扶我回去”。

云雷坐在书房的软塌上，不安的看着老爷。老爷自从洗完澡回来，就坐在书桌前一言不发。  
水烧开了，云雷泡了一壶绿茶，小心翼翼的端到案前。  
“姐夫，喝口热茶吧”他窥着老爷的脸色，开口劝到。  
郭老爷终于动了动，牵上云雷的手臂，把他拉到自己跟前。云雷顺从的矮下身，跪坐在老爷膝边。郭老爷一下一下的摩挲着他的头发，渐渐地，他呼吸声重了些。  
“小辫儿，你跟我多久了?”他突然发问。  
“快二十年了，姐夫”云雷不用思索就脱口而出。老爷重重的叹了一口气，手臂的动作慢了下来。  
他低下头看着云雷的眼睛，斟酌着字句，终是艰难的开了口:  
“辫儿，军区的赵先生想让你到他家住一段时间，你愿意吗?”  
万籁俱寂。  
心里像有什么被打碎了一般。  
他感到周围一片空白，失去了声音也失去了颜色。耳畔的鸟鸣，雨水拍打窗棂的声音，风裹着枝条的嘶吼都在离他远去。他仿佛只看得到面前的那个人和刚才的一句话。  
他们彼此都明白，这句话的真正含义。

“您同意了吗?”仿佛隔了好久，云雷轻轻的问。  
“我寻思着……这段时间，他为你也出了不少力，你在他那里，也可以避避风头”老爷慢慢的说着，避开他的眼睛。  
“等事情一处理完，我立刻接你回来”老爷看着他不言语，牵起他的双臂摩挲着。  
云雷定定的看着眼前垂着眼角的男人，突然想仰天大笑。二十年苦苦挣扎都没能换来自由，如今一朝台上失言，台下巨浪，他竟然这般得了自由。  
他想笑，可又笑不出声，他恨不得让窗外的疾风暴雨都把自己一并吹打了去，同那淋着雨的可怜鸟儿作伴。刚刚还对它们施以廉价的同情，如今，自己竟是比它们一般人人可抛的。同时笼中鸟，谁又能逃得过呢？  
他闭了闭眼，抽回了手臂重新站了起来，他看着老爷，心底却比什刹海的湖面还要冰凉，  
“您既然都安排好了，那我当然没有意见”  
他还是从前一样，弯着新月般的细眼微微笑着，笑意却再也未达眼底。  
然后他转过身，毫不留恋的走出了书房，再也不去管身后那人的反应。

九郎在小王的指挥下，心惊胆战的转过一个又一个弯道，向城南郊区开去。路上颠颠簸簸，他第一次驾驶这么远的路，却不敢丝毫耽搁。  
他偷瞄了一眼后座的两个人，两人都如石化了一般沉默着。他不敢出言打破寂静，只好心情沉重的开着车。  
云雷靠在窗边，看着逐渐稀少的行人和越来越葱郁的灌木。离赵先生家越来越近，他说不上此刻是喜还是忧。  
他的手心里里有一张纸条，是前日台下，赵先生偷偷塞给他的，被他攥的汗津津的。  
他看着九郎开车的背影，想起那日秦淮河的乌篷船里，弥漫着属于年轻男人炽热的体温，带给他不同于年长老男人的亢奋和热情。是个还行的小伙子，就是太冲动。  
可惜了。 云雷淡淡的想着。  
许是他的目光在九郎身上停留了太久，也或许是离目的地还远，有人渐渐按捺不住了。  
车前后座的隔板落下来的一瞬间，一只手飞快的伸向了云雷的盘扣。

老爷轻轻从后面环住他的腰肢，去嗅云雷脖颈上的气息，双手也不老实的去解他领口的盘扣。  
“你放开我!”云雷挣开了就骂。  
老爷捏捏他软滑腰，淡淡的说:“你是想让九郎知道你在后面被我按着操吗？”  
云雷笑了，转过头着看他:  
“你让他开车送我去赵家，为的不就是折辱他，也折辱我吗”  
老爷也笑了，吻上他微颤的睫毛:“可你不是也心甘情愿吗”

云雷不说话了，任由他解开了剩下的盘扣。待到口子全部解开，他轻轻抖落大褂，一尊如花似玉的躯体就展露了出来，只剩下丝绸的小裤挡住下体。  
他便把他抱到腿上，双指并拢去戳他的绵乳，戳的乳尖左摇右晃。前日里的鞭痕尚未完全消退，火红的鞭痕蛇一般缠绕在奶白的双乳上，老爷的欲火被勾得愈演愈烈。  
老爷去亲他软软的耳垂，又得寸进尺沿着他的耳廓轻轻的咬了一圈。云雷心中正沉重不得发泄，便不知哪里的一股火起，竟抱着老爷的脖子就反咬了上去，牙齿深深陷进皮肤里，留下两排深红的牙印。  
老爷摸着脖子上的的牙印已是怒火三丈:  
“畜生! 你胆子大了天了你!”  
老爷强行劈开了他的大腿，左腿压在膝盖下，生生将云雷的右腿劈开了快160度，右脚被举过头顶。云雷多年没有受过形体训练，身子骨又被这样强行一扯，臀上的上疼的愈发厉害了。下体也彻彻底底打开露在空气中，含羞隐秘的阴唇像花瓣一样绽开，露出里面娇嫩的花核。  
老爷粗暴的挖开花瓣，去掐弄揉搓着花核。云雷感到一阵电流过遍全身，软了身子不再反抗，只把细腰扭得像银蛇一般。慢慢的，花心渗出汁液来。蜜液顺着肌肤滴在皮质的座椅上。  
老爷看云雷不再有力气反抗，抽回手指，压着云雷的腿就将早已等候多时的肉棒狠狠操了进去。巨物在云雷温润潮湿的内壁上横冲直撞。云雷顾不得被前坐的人听到，仰起头一下接一下的呻吟着，后座狭小的空间里弥漫起了情欲的味道。

九郎听着后坐传来的动静，往日里悠扬婉转的嗓音此刻被打压调教，竟发出些淫糜的浪叫。他想起那日云雷有些红肿的眼睛，和暴露在外的青紫伤痕，肺里像浇了汽油的火堆，顷刻便燃烧起来。然而他知道，自己无论想做什么，都是无用的，他与他的命，都不在自己手里。他颓然的举起拳头，狠狠抡在座椅上。  
早上，郭先生慢悠悠对他说，送云雷一程吧，或许是你们最后一次见面了。  
如坠冰窖。  
王哥看着九郎有些失魂落魄的模样，颇为感兴趣的凑到他耳旁，  
“听老板说，很嫩?”  
九郎没有理会他，红着眼睛攥紧了握住方向盘的手，车轮狠狠的碾过地上的碎石，扬起一片沙尘，飞速向前奔去。

云雷有气无力的横在后座上，两片花瓣被蹂躏的合不拢，中间的小豆被揉的肿胀不堪。  
老爷寻思着这样不行，如果金主一来就要验货，岂不是自己与小舅子的事都要露个彻底。他命九郎停了车，只给他裹了大衣带他到附近的溪流里冲洗。  
云雷被老爷半推半抱的带到溪边，外面的凉风吹得他渐渐清醒。老爷把他圈坐在怀里，撩着冰凉的溪水为他擦洗身体。他沾了泉水的手指抚摸过云雷每一寸肌肤，在双乳，锁骨，肚脐和大腿根上滑动，擦拭。他洁白的胴体在郭先生的手下一点一点的焕发光彩，水润丰盈。  
老爷轻柔的分开他的两瓣花唇，细细的清洗着里面的粘液，和刚才的粗暴判若两人。仿佛他只是他的姐夫，像小时候一样给他洗澡。  
云雷闭着眼睛，身下一片惬意。如果不是知道老爷是什么样的人，我真有可能爱上他，云雷想。  
可你不是已经爱过他吗？云雷苦笑着摇摇头。泉水滋润着他的肌肤，他安慰着他不要怕，他问他水冷不冷。他终于为他洗濯了所有污秽，云雷变又变回了玉洁冰清的模样。  
老爷该感到开心才是。

警卫恭敬的为他们打开大门，车缓缓驶进了郊区别墅。  
就像老爷不曾告诉云雷，这几日为云雷的奔波打点，云雷也没有告诉过老爷，这里他不是第一次来。那个男人的身体和气息，云雷再熟悉不过。  
或许这是最后一次见姐夫了，云雷看着他从车里有些吃力的迈下来，臃肿的体型使他的行动经常不便。  
明天的这个时候，有一辆火车将开往温暖的南方，正是宅子里的主人一安排的。  
而郭老爷对此毫不知情，他看着水塘里残败的荷叶皱了皱眉头，叹口气  
花开的再美，也总是要凋的。  
云雷挽起老爷递来的手臂，如同一对真正的师徒父子。二人缓缓的走向小楼。  
昨夜雨疏风骤，  
试问卷帘人道海棠依旧?


End file.
